Eternal Sunset
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: "Sebastian... ingatkah kau pada senja merah ini?" For SCD 2012 and Ciel's birthday. Contains lime and bloody scene. Modified canon. R&R?


"_Sebastian... ingatkah kau pada senja merah ini?"_

.

.

.

**Eternal Sunset**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

(SebasCiel, angst/suspense, M, modified canon)

_-Review me. Favorite me. Criticize me. Flame me. That's what fanfics are made for. And I do not take any advantage for making them-_

.

.

.

**1887**

Matamu, rubi yang paling kusukai, menatapku dalam-dalam saat aku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Menyedihkan. Tercabik-cabik. Setengah telanjang. Penuh dengan bekas-bekas tangan yang hina. Sebuah cap berlambang kepercayaan busuk mereka sudah tertancap, sebagai hiasan terakhir pada tubuhku yang terluka. Bukan hanya fisik, namun mental dan otakku juga sudah patah. Namun rubi itu, tak sedikitpun memandangku dengan pandangan penuh kasihan, atau jijik. Tidak sama sekali. Sebaliknya, kau justru mengulurkan tanganmu, menawarkan bantuan. Aku masih ingat, semburat langit merah yang memayungi kita menjadi saksi, bahwa kau berlumuran darah hari ini, darah para pendosa itu. Hanya untukku...

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ciel," jawabku setengah ketakutan. Gemetar masih tersisa di ujung jari, pertanda campuran rasa terkejut sekaligus ngeri saat melihat darah yang masih menetesi jas hitam berkilatmu. Dengan lembut, tangan kekarmu merengkuhku, membawa kehangatan yang melingkari pinggulku. Meskipun aku tahu, kulitku sudah mati rasa, indra perabaanku lumpuh, namun rasa hangat ini langsung menyergapku di hati, tidak melalui lapisan dermis dan kawan-kawannya. Sensasi aneh tapi lembut ini kuresapi dalam hati, sembari menggenggam balik tanganmu dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara berbisik. Tanpa kusangka, bibir hangat itu menyentuh leherku, lalu merambat hingga mencapai bibir pucatku. Mungkin kau dapat merasakan setetes hidrogen dioksida menyusuri pipiku, namun kau sepertinya tak keberatan. Dikecupnya air mataku itu, lalu bibirmu bergerak ke kelopak mataku, seperti menenangkan aku yang sedang terharu. Tak pernah aku merasakan bahagia seperti ini, diperlakukan selayaknya manusia yang punya harga diri, tak pernah sama sekali. Mayat-mayat yang sudah tergeletak di bawah kakiku, semasa hidupnya selalu menggerayangiku dengan penuh nafsu. Namun aku tak merasakan itu darimu. Hanya cinta yang agung, hangat sekaligus menenangkan, mengalir ke dalam diriku. Dengan segala kerapuhanku, ketidakberdayaanku, aku mengangguk lembut ketika kau menyatakan sebuah perjanjian absolut.

"Mulai hari ini, namamu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, tuan dari Sebastian Michaelis, dan memiliki perusahaan mainan anak-anak bernama Funtom Company."

* * *

**1889**

Masa-masa transisi sang surya menuju peristirahatannya kunikmati dengan menghirup aroma Earl Grey di taman belakang. Kau yang terampil dalam berkebun menjadikan areal seluas setengah hektar ini menjadi taman bunga mawar, sewarna dengan matamu. Lengkap dengan kursi dan meja berwarna putih gading, serta lampu-lampu taman yang berpendar cantik ketika malam berkuasa. Oh, dan jangan lupa jalan setapak berwarna abu-abu, air mancur raksasa di pusat, dan pohon-pohon yang dipangkas hingga menyerupai hewan berkaki empat. Sangat sempurna sebagai tempat untuk melepas penat setelah seharian didera oleh beratnya pekerjaan.

"Anda mau tambah scone lagi, _Young Master_?" tawarmu lembut sambil meraih bahuku. Aku menggeleng lembut, namun menatap rubi itu dengan dramatis. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu, menjadikan aku tuan dan kau pelayan. Mengajariku bisnis, pendidikan, dan lingkungan sosial layaknya laki-laki normal. Hidup sejak lahir berada dalam siksaan membuatku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar yang sebenarnya sangat indah, seindah rubi yang kaupunya. Sebaliknya, kau yang menjadi malaikat pelindungku justru turun satu derajat lebih rendah, mengabulkan segala sesuatu yang kuminta dengan seragam _butler_ yang kaupakai sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Padahal, aku lebih suka setara denganmu, menjadi kekasihmu. Menghangatkan kasurmu. Namun dengan senyum manis dan kecupan di dahi, semua pertanyaanku sirna sudah.

"Psst... kau tak perlu bertanya lagi. Aku sudah mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang kuminta. Anggap saja sebagai balas budimu padaku."

* * *

**1901**

Hari-hari kembali berlanjut dengan kehidupan baruku. Secara mendadak, aku memiliki bibi yang cantik dan perhatian, tunangan yang manis dan ceria, partner kerja yang santai dan apa adanya, serta ketiga pelayan lain yang turut membantumu. Aku tak tahu apakah mereka benar-benar memiliki pertalian darah denganku, atau sekadar penghias bagi mansion Phantomhive yang biasanya sunyi senyap. Tapi suara-suara mereka nyata, ada, dan sangat dekat dengan realita. Meskipun butuh waktu yang tak sebentar untuk membiasakan diri dengan keramaian, namun perlahan-lahan aku menyukainya. Nada godaan dari Madam Red, seruan penuh cerianya Elizabeth Midford (oh, aku selalu dipaksa untuk memanggilnya Lizzy), senyum lebar milik Lau, dan aksi konyol oleh ketiga pelayanku seolah-olah menjadi rasa yang baru di hatiku, sukar digusur namun selalu dirindu. Namun tetap saja, cintaku padamu selalu menjadi yang utama. Aku selalu ingat saat-saat kau menemaniku tidur setiap malam, secara harfiah maupun istilah. Tak pernah aku mendengar nada keluhan yang tercurah dari bibirmu, saat kau mengecup bekas lukaku. Kau tak pernah protes saat tinggi badanku kurang dari anak laki-laki pada umumnya, begitu pula dengan sebelah mataku yang buta karena tragedi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebaliknya, kau selalu memuji manik safirku, kulit putihku (lebam-lebamnya sudah memudar), dan rambut abu-abuku. Kau tak pernah bertanya darimana asalku, dan aku pun juga tidak tahu. Sekarang hanya hidupku, matiku, jiwa dan ragaku kuserahkan padamu seutuhnya. Bukan hanya sebagai balas budi, namun juga sebagai pernyataan cintaku padamu.

* * *

**1903**

Meskipun tahun berganti-ganti, namun matahari yang meluncur di sebelah sana takkan berubah setiap hari. Merah yang melintasi langit itu selalu mengingatkanku pada matamu, rubi yang kucinta. Funtom Company sudah terkenal di seluruh Eropa, dan aku bukanlah anak kecil yang terluka seperti enam tahun lalu. Aku adalah Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh standar yang kini sedang bertopang dagu di kereta dalam rangka perjalanan bisnis. Kutamatkan sekolahku dengan nilai sempurna, memuaskan keluarga dan kerabat yang kupunya, dan kembali serius menjalankan tonggak perusahaan. Rubi itu menatapku dalam, dan aku hanya balas tersenyum.

"Sekarang tinggimu telah mencapai bahuku." Kau membuka pembicaraan.

"Berarti nanti malam aku bisa gantian memuaskanmu," sahutku sambil menyeringai. Kau hanya tertawa kecil sambil menjawil pipiku -satu-satunya hal yang tidak berubah selama enam tahun. Masih bulat dan empuk.

"Ooh... jadi kau menunggu selama enam tahun hanya untuk mencoba bagaimana rasanya di atas?"

Meskipun aku sudah terbiasa dengan pembicaraan menjurus ini, namun semburat merah langsung menjalari wajahku tanpa bisa kucegah. Demi menyamarkannya, kulumat bibirmu tanpa suara. Senyum yang sedari tadi kaukulum langsung menghilang, berganti dengan erangan penuh cinta. Tak perlu kuatir dengan penumpang kereta lain, karena kompartemen ini sudah tertutup rapat, menyisakan jendela yang menampilkan alam terbuka dan semilir angin senja. Tidak ada manusia normal yang bisa mengintip kegiatan kami dari kejauhan, lagipula pencahayaannya juga sangat kurang. Sepintas, aku melihat sorot keraguan di rubi yang kusuka.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?"

"Tidak."

Kebohongan pertama itu meluncur dari mulutmu sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa, namun dengan pandai kau menghalanginya dengan senyum tipismu yang khas. Membuatku bertanya-tanya. Kau yang selalu datang padaku dengan masalah yang sudah rampung, kini membawanya ke raut wajahmu. Memangnya apa yang tidak dapat kau, Sebastian Michaelis, selesaikan?

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kebohongan kedua. Perkataan terakhir yang membuatku bungkam sampai kereta mencapai tujuan perjalanan. Satu-satunya jalan terbaik agar aku tak memaksanya untuk membohongiku yang ketiga.

* * *

Mungkin aku sedikit egois, namun aku tak ingin senja itu berakhir. Sebuah keinginan yang hampir mustahil, mengingat bumi selalu berputar, tak peduli dengan para penduduknya. Dengan adil, ia membagi cahaya surya secara teratur ke seluruh belahan bumi, setiap hari. Sisanya, harus rela dilingkupi oleh malam dan cahaya bulan yang tidak mencukupi. Malam itu pula, merenggut sang senja dari pelukanku. Rubi merahku.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Anda ditahan dengan tuduhan perebutan aset-aset Funtom Company secara sepihak dari pemiliknya yang berhak, yaitu Sebastian Michaelis. Selain itu, kau juga menyekap tuan Michaelis dan memperkerjakannya secara paksa sebagai pelayan, agar pegawai perusahaan tidak sadar kalau Tuan Michaelis menghilang dan kau menggantikannya dengan alasan bahwa kau adalah sahabat dekatnya."

Aku kembali menggigil. Seandainya aku punya cermin, akan kuputarbalikkan kata-kata polisi itu, agar sesuai dengan masa-masa indah yang pernah kualami. Namun saat moncong pistol sudah mengarah ke dahiku, dan borgol yang dingin sudah melingkari lenganku, rubi yang menjadi permata hatiku pecah.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN!"

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Sebaliknya, polisi-polisi itu tak sabar saat menanganiku yang semaikin berontak. Lebih-lebih saat aku melihat sosokmu di kejauhan, terlindung oleh polisi-polisi di luar mansion. Penampilanmu yang senantiasa rapi berubah berantakan, lebam yang sama seperti milikku dulu kini berpindah ke tubuhku. Kulit pucatmu yang bersih tak ternoda, kini tergores dan menampakkan luka. Secara keseluruhan, kau seperti cerminan diriku enam tahun lalu.

Bedanya, senyum tipis khasmu menghiasi wajah yang penuh darah. Penuh kelicikan. Dengan otak yang kupaksa berdesing kencang, baru kusadari kebohongan yang pernah terucap di gerbong kereta, gerak-gerik yang semakin aneh, serta omzet Funtom Company yang perlahan-lahan ambruk. Belum lagi sikap keluargaku dan ketiga pembantuku yang kompak denganmu, menjauhiku dengan tatapan mata penuh selidik dan curiga. Mereka tak pernah memiliki hubungan saudara, hanya pegawai-pegawai Funtom Company yang berpura-pura untuk menyenangkan aku sang Tuan Muda. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, kau sendiri yang menorehkan luka, dan menelepon polisi untuk menjebakku.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAN!"

Terlalu banyak umpatan-umpatan yang ingin kuteriakkan, ungkapan sakit hati yang meledakkan dada, serta amarah yang memuncak. Namun bibirku hanya sanggup mengucapkan satu nama saja sambil meronta. Sebelum polisi berhasil merantai tangan kananku, dengan gesit aku mengambil pistol semi-otomatis yang selalu tersedia di saku, dan menarik pelatuknya ke arahmu.

Tak kusangka, kau langsung mati hanya dengan sekali tembak.

Memanfaatkan situasi terkejut dari para polisi, aku menyikut salah satunya di sebelah kananku, serta menendang yang satunya lagi di sebelah kiriku. Sisanya, aku meloncat kabur melalui jendela dengan bersalto untuk menghindari timah panas. Meskipun sekilas mansion-ku seperti dikepung, namun taman mawar buatanmu masih utuh dan tak tersentuh. Dengan bibir yang menggetarkan senyum, aku berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari, karena ada jalan rahasia di taman mawar itu. Mungkin, di alam baka, kau menyesal karena sudah mengajariku ilmu bela diri, menembak, dan memberitahuku tentang taman mawar itu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah didapat oleh laki-laki pada umumnya. Meskipun kau selalu berkata bahwa ketiga keahlian itu berguna baiku jika terjadi apa-apa –mengingat persaingan bisnis yang semakin ketat dan beberapa diantaranya tak segan untuk mengambil jalur pintas –namun tak kusangka, apa yang kauajari itulah yang membuat kau tak bernyawa.

Aku tertawa getir.

* * *

"Sebastian... ingatkah kau pada senja merah ini?" Tanyaku mengulangi, sambil mengelus-elus nisan putih yang telah tertancap. Ukiran namamu masih terbaca dengan jelas, sejelas perasaan cinta dan benciku padamu. Oh, kau ingin tahu bagaimana caranya aku lolos dari kelicikanmu? Aku membaur dengan Noah's Ark Circus dengan nama panggung Smile. Tentu saja, polisi tidak akan bisa menemukanku karena selain pekerjaan kita yang selalu berpindah-pindah dan taburan _make-up_ yang menutupi identitasku, senyumku juga berubah. Kau dulu mengenalku sebagai bocah yang sulit tersenyum, namun Smile sekarang adalah pemuda _trapeze_ andalan Noah's Ark Circus karena senyum mautku selalu mengundang para pengunjung untuk datang dan datang lagi. Mungkin... ini adalah balas dendam kecil untukmu, karena dulu senyumku yang selalu kupersembahkan hanya untukmu, dan takkan kubagi dengan orang lain... kini kusebar bebas untuk publik, untuk umum!

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Sebastian, indah sekali. Sama seperti darah yang menodai seragammu dulu saat menolongku. Sayang juga kau tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu kusimpan rapi dalam hati: mengapa kau lakukan ini untukku? Kau hanya menjawabku dengan ciuman dan cinta, tanpa kata. Kau memberikan segalanya, dan menjatuhkanku kembali pada lubang yang sama. Namun aku takkan terkecoh, Sebastian... tidak selama kau masih beristirahat abadi dalam lindungan senja..."

Dengan santai, aku merogoh saku celana, meraih sebuah benda yang biasa tersimpan rapi di sana. Ya, pistol semi-otomatis mungilku, yang telah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu, telah menghirup udara bebas. Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian, atas semua cinta dan benci yang telah kautorehkan. Menyayat jantungku hingga terbelah. Namun, tirai harus ditutup, malam harus berjalan. Karena takdir takkan bisa dilawan."

Perlahan-lahan, sinar matahari meredup, merah di langit memudar. Saat langit sekelam tinta, suara tembakan bergaung di udara.

DOOOOOOOR!

* * *

"_Sekarang, aku dapat memandang senja bersamamu dalam keabadian, Sebastian..."_

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

Huwaah... senangnya bisa kembali lagi ke FKI! Nggak tau deh itu kenapa romensnya lumayan (baca: banyak banget) dari biasanya... padahal salah satu persyaratan fic ini bisa diikutin SCD 2012 adalah minim romance QAQ yah selain steampunk!AU tentunya~ untung peraturannya mendadak berubah, steampunk dicoret, haha... never been this happier! XD meskipun udah banyak googling, gapapa deh, buat ilmu :""")

Betewe, baru pertamakali ini saya buat SebasCiel ._. review?


End file.
